The true strength of Lucy
by fairyglitter101
Summary: Lucy is pityed amoung the guild and team, and hates it! So she wants to prove them wrong, that she is strong and should not be someone easily looked down on. But how can she prove this? How she proves her real strengh, amazes her and everyone around her...
1. The Mystery

**Hi, this is my second story I hope you all enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers as much as the fact that I don't own Fairy tail!

Enjoy!

No one's P.O.V

* * *

Lucy was sitting at the Bar waiting to be served by Mira. It was raining heavily outside and Lucy suspected it was because of Juvia who was spying on Gray from behind the request board. Gray was sitting on top of a table next to Cana crossed legged, the two of them seemed to be in the middle of a very interesting conversation, the two leaning forward together their faces almost touching, Gray's hand gently stroking Cana's jaw line while he whispered in her ear. Cana's cheeks became a light shade of pink, from blushing or alcohol she didn't know. Juvia's nimble fingers that were gripping the board broke off a good chunk of wood in her anger. Juvia didn't even realize.

Mira who was walking towards Lucy with her Lunch in Hand. Just a whiff of it and Lucy's stomach lunched, she was _hungry_…

Just than a knew person walked into the guild, Loki. Lucy didn't know Loki very well. She had been at the guild for no longer than 3 months (The attack of the Phantom Lord has already happened). Loki from what Lucy had seen so far about Loki was that he was a playboy. And a good one at that. How many angry women have come in the guild demanding to find Loki for doing a runner, leaving them before they woke up. Lucy didn't know, and I don't think the guild knew either. Not noticing her he sat down three seats across.

Whenever Loki was close by, which wasn't often since he had a fear of celestial wizards, she felt that there was something _different_ with him. It was a familiar feeling but she couldn't place where she felt it before.

* * *

Loki's P.O.V

The mission was harder then he thought it would be. Since the _effects_ were getting a little bit stronger and happening more often, I found it harder to even do the most simplest tasks and missions. My energy was draining fast. If only I could find a way to stop-

Then it happened.I couldn't think I couldn't breathe… it was just the pain in my chest that felt like a small hand was gripping my heart and squeezing it. I tried to relax my facial muscles so no one would realize. please don't start fading now... I thought desperately. Thankfully I didn't or questions would be asked, I heard the sounds of familiar steps coming towards me. Mira.

"Usual Loki?"

"If it only means I'm having you than yes" I winked at her. NO reaction. She didn't seem affected at all not that it was a surprise or anything. But she always made me feel disheartened every time by charm never worked on her. Could I be losing my charm or something? Thinking back to last night...Nah I have nothing to worry about I smiled to myself.

"In your dreams playboy" She replied a small smile playing on her lips, this was our little way of conversation.

"Ah so cruel Mira" Hitting on Mira was normal, now it was just our routine, I would hit on her she would turn me down, I didn't take it personally…well except maybe they first time I did. After having so many girls fawning over me and trying to get my attention I just took it for granted.

_Flashback 3 years ago_

_It was after Lisanna's death I wasn't trying to take advantage of her, but I thought I would have had a better chance with her if she wasn't the 'Mirajane the demon'. I wasn't gonna lie, her old outfit was hot. But she looked good how she did now. _

"_So how's it going girly?" Grinning at her_

"_Go away Loki" Oh, a tough one. Hard to get I see. _

"_How would you like some one on one time with me?"_

"_In your wildest dreams"_

"_You're still a bit of a devil I see…I guess acting sweet is just an act then?" Giving her a wink. The look she gave me could have made Evergreen cringe in fear. That says something. _

_"Or maybe you're the Angel Mirajane now? It's…a catchy new title. I like it" Her glare lessened a bit. She may not use her powers anymore but she was polishing the knives from behind the counter. She was still a bit of a devil and a bully though._

_"You know one day Loki you are going to fall in love, and they are going to mean everything to you, and when you l-lose them...one day out if no where and its going to hurt you. Deeply. So it kind of...no it really pisses me off to see you hitting on women who start to fall in love with your charm and you are just using them for whatever reason...an then you break their heart! Find ONE that you LOVE and stick by them and keep them close because you never know what could happen to them. And another thing Loki, don't hit on women that you think can be taken advantage of...because one of these days karma is going to pay you a sweet visit" I felt shocked and a little shocked and scared of the words she had just said and of the dark aura that was beginning to form around her. _

_End of flashback_

I could feel someone watching me. I turned over to see a blond mage. I was gonna start flirting with her until I realized who it was. Lucy, I saw her keys hanging on her belt and cringed back. This wasn't good. I began panicking.


	2. The game of death

Disclaimer: Hate disclaimers as much as I hate the fact that I don't own Fairy tail.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Xxx

I stared at Loki and he seemed uncomfortable, I could practically see him squirming on the stool, was he really that uncomfortable around a celestial mages like me? What bad experience did he have with one that could possible make him act like this? He looked away and around the room, everywhere but me, he was properly looking for the closest exit. This was the open window to the far left. Would he jump into the pouring rain? The tension was beginning to get a little awkward between the us. I needed to start a conversation.

"Hey Loki-"I was cut off by Natsu.

"Hey Luce, Erza is treating us all out!"

"She said there was going to be lots of fish!" Happy began to drool. I chuckled.

"Where we going?"

"She said to some resort, or something just outside town, she said she would pay for everything! You know what that mean?! Free food!" Natsu's eyes were shinning brightly in the shape of stars, the same look Happy gets when he see's fish.

"And free fish!" Added Happy

"Okay let's go!" Natsu ran away Happy following behind him, when they moved away, she looked over to where Loki was sitting; there was a plate of hot food on the counter, but no Loki. Looking around the guild I couldn't spot him. He ran away. Gee what a shocker I turned back to my food and finished it before going to meet up with the gang.

* * *

Loki's P.O.V

XXX

I was glad Natsu and Happy turned up, they saved me from Lucy's question in the nick of time. But I did hear the conversation about the resort. I knew which one they were going to but that's not what caught my attention. I had passed through the town earlier on my back to the guild but I heard some rumours on the way back about some guys harassing some young girls on the far side of town. This bothered me, like a gut instinct saying something would go wrong, but she had her Nakama with her as well so the idea of something getting close to her was slim and if they did she has her spirits. This should have put me at ease but there was something nagging at me. _You know you want to protect her..._said the small little lion in my head...evil that voice was the things that voice gets me into...would make even Fairy Tail question if I was sane... yeah that was right, even Fairy Tail.

But I know I should stay away from her, but I just can shut up that voice in my head sometimes...rolling my eyes to no one I followed her.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

Xxx

"I see" said Master. Erza was informing him on where we were going. "Well on your way there is supposedly some bandits on the way out of town harassing some you girls, make sure you deal with them on your way"

"Yes master" Said Erza

"Okay you can leave my brats"

I don't know why, but I could feel someone gaze on my back. Shrugging it off I followed my Nakama.

* * *

Time skip.

Asking some locals on the whereabouts of where the bandits would be most likely be they pointed us in the direction where the most activity of them is.

Sitting in the shadows behind a empty food stand we made a small plan, made up by no other than Titania herself. Going to our places we got ready.

I sat under a lit lamp post reading a book in the small clearing of a public court yard in full view of any passers. I was playing bait, the ground felt cold under me and I was starting to question if they would every turn up, small bugs were beginning to attack me and I was getting cold and tired. I was about to give up after about sitting there for two hours.

Then I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me, I looked over and six people, they all looked tall and...just mean really.

"Hey pretty, how would you like some quality time with us?" Said a tall one .

I heard one snicker, they were also standing close in a group, I couldn't see their faces clearly even though they were standing under the light, the harder I tried to focus on them the more their faces seemed blurred. This was magic, they were using well charms really. They were smart enough to think of that. But non magic users would be able to notice this they would see what their mind would want them to see. Mages on the other hand would notice this immediately. I smiled, they didn't know I was a mage.

"Were having a party, you should join" Said the tall one.

"Oh, a party?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, we would love to have you there, with a pretty face like yours; you could light up the room" I knew they were evil but I felt a _tiny_ bit flattered. No one really flatters me often so I notice when people do. To bad they were the bad guys.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it"

"What's to think about?" The whip I had been holding around my wrist lashed out catching one around their ankle shooting to my feet I tugged, the guy falling backwards to the ground his friends rushing towards me, that's when Natsu came in jumping out with his fist on fire hitting the closest one. _Come one Lucy this is your chance to prove you are strong and not 'Lucy the weak Link'. The one that Natsu hit went down in one hit. Big shocker -_- .Grey and Ezra appeared taking one each while two others running away, now's your chance!_

Following close behind I pulled my whip behind my head and lashed forward toppling one of them over, the other turning on me raised his hand and waved it in front of him in a slapping motion, not understanding thinking he might trying to be doing sign language I then felt I a intense hot air sweeping me off my feet and throwing me into the closest building. _An air mage._ I felt my skin burn and my lungs burning and winded. Not maybe the best start Lucy I thought bitterly. I will not be the weak mage of Fairy Tail who relies on her spirits help, I can do physical fights. _I hope. _

The Air mage helping his friend up began running again. Forcing my lungs to breathe and my feet to move I began chasing them again.

"Shit, the chicks after us" Pulling out my whip, I lashed at ones feet, tripping him over, the other one kept running away. _Coward_. He was thrashing in the grip of the whip. "Let go!" he yelled. Raising my hand, I had seen many of my Nakama do many times before and give a blow to the stomach, putting as much strength into the punch I heard a small gasp...I felt a mix of pride and guilt. Well that's one out of the way, but there's still one more left but I can't leave this one alone... I could tie him up with my whip and leave him for team Natsu...yeah props the best idea, kneeling beside him I tried to push him over to tie his hands behind his back he grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him, trying to struggle back he somehow ended up on top of me pinning me down. Oh, no...

"Pease don't" I was scared of what he would do to me. I was ashamed.

"You have been very mean to me...I think you need some punishment for being a naughty girl, don't ya think" He chuckled evilly. My heart raced and tears were threatening me. Come on Lucy you can get out of this your a Fairy Tail mage! He began licking my neck while undoing my top button...Oh god no...anything but this...

"Please don't, you don't want to mess with me...I'm a Fairy Tail mage" He pulled back at the sound of my guilds name.

"A fairy, huh?" His smile broadened "I hear they are very protective of their comrades, and they would do anything to get them safely back..." I felt cold, in shock of what his words. And this was just to soon after Phantom Lord...I CAN'T go through that again. "But I think I should have some fun first" Stopping with my buttons his hand went under my shirt, my skin shivering at the touch. I felt disgusted.

Reaching for my whip I cracked it over his back, he yelled in pain his eyes no doubt glaring at me, raising his hand and brought it down to my face, turning my face away preparing for the hit...that never came. Stood next to him was my Nakama, Natsu. He looked more like a demon then a human at that moment, his eyes blazing and fire engulfing his whole entire body and the heat that radiated off him so intense that I had to look away as it hurt my eyes. I was thankful that Natsu came but I felt so embarrassed. He held his wrist above his head yanking him off me effortlessly.

Natsu fury was murderous. Throwing the man into a wall that left a body shape dent in it. before Natsu could do anything else to him Erza arrived putting Natsu in head lock while my attacker pinned against the wall held by the head at arms length. Gray turned up not long afterwards with the others in tow in a net of ice. He stopped at the scene before him, me on the ground, indecent. A furious Erza looking at my attacker with fury that made the devil shiver in fear. (You could say the devil had competition) And Natsu in a head lock with his arms out stretched trying to strangle the attacker (lets just call him Bob), Gray understanding the scene came over helped me up.

"The other one got away, I'm sorry...I should have tried harder. I'm sorry I let you all down...it's my fault that one got away and he's still out there..." tears finally escaping my eyes. They all stoped and looked at me...unsure of how to react or what to say.

"Lucy you did your best, and no one could ask more than that...but maybe you should wait for us next time to avoid...these kind of situations or at least called out a spirit or two..." Said Erza. Nodding at her words but also feeling a sting out of them.

"Lucy, your not the strongest at hand to hand combat at least on your own, you fight along side your sprits not by yourself you should stick to what you know best maybe, I'm not saying this to be mean but...it's the truth. Just stick to what you know and when you need help we will be there to protect you through the worst, you wont have to worry about a thing" Smiled Gray not realizing the sword in his words.

"Guys, your not always going to be there for me, I have to learn to fight on own without needing your help, because I want to be able to rely on myself sometimes. Because one day you wont be there for me and when something happens I wont be able to protect myself from it. There's a fault to everything, and always protecting me will lead me not being able to protect me...I have to be able to stand there for myself in a fight...Can't you see that?" Shocked at my words knowing they meant well, Erza nodded.

"We'll talk about this later when we get back to the guild Lucy" Sounding like a annoyed mother of three (Natsu, Gray and Lucy...Happy? maybe four?) "Right now we have to take these guys in to the police and aware the of the one that got away for the mean time" Releasing Natsu who walked over to me throwing his arm over my shoulder in a comforting way, I leaned my head against his shoulder feeling the warmth of his body against mine made me relax. But I still had the feeling I was be watched, glancing over my shoulder I saw no one and blamed it on my jumpy nerves.

XXX

After the police were aware of the situation and we handed over the guys the sent out a search party for the one that got away.

"Well this took a bit longer than normal, lets head to the resort" Said Erza all of us nodding in agreement.

* * *

Loki's P.O.V

XXX

My feet were ponding against the roof tops as I chased the mage on the Lose.

When Lucy had left I had followed after listening to my gut instinct. After seeing what one of them did to her I felt enraged, how dare he touch a member of Fairy Tail like that!

And I felt Guilty...I couldn't protect without her raising questions (for good reasons), I was almost about to give in and save her until Natsu arrived on the scene. Natsu the way he looked when he saw Lucy so defenceless like that... in such a terrible situation. And I felt terrible in myself how I couldn't protect her and could only stand on the side lines and watch. But getting myself involved even though that every part of me wanted to I had to stay out of sight and only pray that one of her Nakama would arrive in time. But seeing the one that one got away before, I decided to follow pursuit and gain vengeance on that foul man.

He will pay for hurting my comrade. And he will regret messing with a member of Fairy Tail again.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

XXX

I was still a bit shaken from earlier.

"_Come on Lucy you have be stronger and learn to get over this, there are worse things that could happen" said the little voice in my head._

**"Yeah, I will get stronger, in time I promise!" I replied to the voice. (this is my head this convo)**

_The Little demon raised a questioning eyebrow at me. "Yeah, but the quicker the better right, that way you wont be the little blonde mage that needs protecting. Or the weak link or be known as 'Lu__cy the weak link' when they don't think you can hear them...the quicker the better right__. Eat some of Natsu's fire and get all fired up already..."_

**"That's easy for you to say. But I have to get stronger faster! I will no longer be the one that needs protecting! Just you watch little miss doubting voice in my head" **

_"Say that to me again with that attitude again and Ill make you lose confidence in wearing those outfits that you love so much, soon it will be long sleeved shirts and pants _**_and appropriate underwear_**in no time!"

**"Sorry!" (Convo ends here)**

Doing my best to act tough I acted like nothing happened. The three of them planted themselves on each side of me making a triangle to 'protect' me. This irritated me. And in all honestly this annoyed me a lot because they were starting to stick to me like glue, and I felt like they were always staying around me just to protect me so they could feel relaxed at night. I love that they care for me enough to do that but I need some personal space sometimes.

"Were here" said Erza playing a small smile on her lips. Natsu and Gray grinning ear to ear in harmony while Happy circled above mumbling something like 'free fish' in a chanting voice continually.

When we arrived to our room and dropped our bags we made our way to the spa's. They were heavenly. And by the time we came back to our room. A deathly game began.

"Hey popsicle stick!" Yelled Natsu who threw a pillow at Gray who luckily ducked in time.

"Game on!"

"I'm all fired up!"

"BOYS!" Yelled Erza. Both Natsu and Gray stopped instantly throwing their arms around one another using their free hand to salute Erza in hope to escape pain.

But something strange had happened. Erza walked over to the bed picking up two pillows and threw them at Natsu and Gray hitting them both square in the face, paused for a moment of shock they picked up the pillows and continued the game of the death (but to us 'normal' *cough* people will call it a simple and **friendly** game called 'pillow fight').

And me stupidly getting involved in the game picked up a pillow and joined in. It was fun for a while until I had hard, fiery and iced pillows (while Juvia hid behind a rock suppling Gray will an unlimited amount of pillows) thrown at me, this knocked me to the ground winding me once again tonight, yikes I was taken down by pillows I was really going to last through the whole 'I shall get stringer' thing now hey. Thankfully they didn't notice and I took the chance to slip outside on the street undetected followed by Happy who had agreed with me that it was a game of death.

And walking beside a small river much like the one outside my apartment I followed it down to some small shop areas, but coming close to them I felt some eyes on me. Turning in time I saw a man from earlier jump at me, without my eyes or whip I was defenceless. Panicking I began to turn and run until a new figure entered the scene. Loki. Tackling him to the ground he kept him pinned like it was nothing. Glancing up at me he gave me weak smile like he was tired or something.

"Hey Lucy"

"H-Hi Loki" Surprised he spoke to me willingly and appearing out of nowhere.

"Saw this guy following you. Lucky for you I arrived in time" Giving me a more relaxed smile. I felt like he was hiding something but didn't dare ask in case I 'scared him away' again...

(small time skip after Loki hands him over)

"Say Loki, since you are my shining knight in armour why don't I shout you a free meal?" Expecting him to turn down the offer, he looked over and smiled at me.

"Why not"

* * *

**Ready for the next chapter? I am! **


	3. The truth of Loki

Disclaimer: Hate disclaimer as much as the fact that I don't own Fairy tail!

Xxx

Lucy's P.O.V

Xxx

We were sitting in the second most famous bar of Hosenka, with a chef with an unnatural long forehead. And Loki was sitting on the fifth set away from me.

"You don't have to sit so far away, you know?" I said.

"Sorry" I stood up from my chair and moved over sitting next to Loki, he seemed a bit nervous from this.

"Hay Loki, I've wanted to ask you this for a while, but what did this Celestial Wizard do to you?"

Silence. Loki's expression didn't even change, I'm not gonna lie that annoyed me a bit. Taking a sip of my drink "If you don't want to tell, I don't mind…But I'm not that person, you know"

"Yeah, I know" His expression didn't change "I'm sorry, really. I apologize if I've hurt you. You should just forget about me" Sparkles appeared around him, what the fuck?

"What's with that clichéd breakup line?"

"That's not what I meant…" Pushing his glasses up his nose "Breakup line, huh?' the sparkles around him vanished.

"What about a breakup?" I asked. Behind them Plue and Happy wearing matching ropes (Lucy was wearing one two) from the Inn, they clinked glasses with unknown green stuff in it and drank.

"I just remember something from long ago" said Loki.

"What?" I heard to light thuds behind me, looking I saw Happy and Plue behind me passed out surrounded by fish bones and empty glasses. Looking back at Loki, who was looking at the counter with a dark expression didn't answer "Fine, never mind. I just wanted to ask is all" Loki blinked I stood up "Well Thanks for saving me. I understand a bit why you're so popular. And for me I thought, we were really friends, after all. Then I better get going-"I had begun walking away until Loki grabbed my wrist.  
"Wait" I looked at where he was holding my wrist and my heart fluttered a little. Then he did what really surprised me. He _Hugged me._

"What?" I squeaked, a small blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Lucy" I could feel how his body was pressed against my body and I felt warm all over. And this would properly be a good time to mention that the rope was a little thin.

"Yes?" My cheeks were getting redder. I felt his arms tighten around me, almost protectively.

"I don't…have long to live" My eyes widened. _WHAT!? _I didn't know what to make of this situation. Was that why he was being so nice to me now? But if he didn't have long to live, then why wasn't he with family or friends then be on a mission? I could feel his arms tighten around me even stronger. And I could feel some tears begin to come to my eyes. I wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind.

"Umm…" I was speechless. He released me and took a step back looking at me, waiting for a reaction. Taking a small step towards him "What do you mean?" He looked away I couldn't see his face. And then he did the oddest thing. He started, chuckling which then turned into a laugh. I was beyond confused. Then he turned to me. He was smiling.

"Got you. This is a trick to pick up girls!" I gasped. "You make them all sad for you" He explained. "So I bet you're pretty surprised" I felt hurt and slightly used. Then I felt my eyes harden and I felt angry.

XXX

Loki's P.O.V

XXX

*SLAP*

I was pretty sure I heard it Echo.

My glasses fell to the ground.

Looking at Lucy's face, I felt a slight pain, of guilt. By I had to act like this. What I had said before was a slip of the lips. But it was too late now; I had to say something before she started asking questions. She wasn't looking at me, and I could tell she felt hurt. This was the last thing I wanted to do to her. But I had to.

"I-I hate jokes like that!" She Yelled. But I had to keep up the act, so I kept the smile plastered on my face. "Let's go Happy, Plue!" And she walked out. I could feel the blood rushing to my face where she had it me. She carried the two companions' out by their tails since they were unconscious.

"What am I doing?" I said to myself picking my glasses of the floor. I can't be swept away by feelings. I can't let Lucy get involved. It's already…

XXX

Back at the guild P.O.V

XXX

It was the next day, and Gray and Natsu were having a go at each other, they had bandages wrapped all over then from the earlier pillow fight. Lucy didn't even notice them who were sitting at the counter no less than five feet away.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Said Elfman to Mira standing next to him, she was smiling at the two boys. This was going to be a good day at the guild she thought happily.

"They said they got hurt in a pillow fight after the job was over"

"How can people get that injured in a pillow fight?" Elfman was completely baffled. Meanwhile…

Juvia was watching Gray and Natsu with a darkening red aura surround them.

"What were you getting so worked up about a pillow fight?" said Gray

"I give everything a 100%!" Yelled Natsu. If someone walked by they wouldn't see two people, they would properly confuse the two with demons and need a life worth of theory as a result. But that was fairy tail for you, it wouldn't be normal otherwise.

"And yet you lost" retorted Gray.

"No it was you that lost!"

"LUCY! I'm the one who won, right?!" They yelled in Union. Lucy's back was faced to them, but her Aura began to get really dark around her, she turned and faced them.

"Shut up" She said calmly. She had never looked at them like that before. But Happy was beginning to have a theory that Lucy was a long lost descendent from Medusa. The guild Froze. Natsu and Gray's red aura disappeared in a blink of an eye, their eyes wide and they were shaking in fear. And small bubbles were appearing above their head.

If someone walked past and saw Lucy at that moment, they would also need life worth of therapy lessons in life and in the afterlife.

"W-Were sorry" They both said in Union. While Mira and Elfman had just watched had unfolded before them.

"Wow. There's actually someone beside Erza that can stop those two…"

"A man" said Elfman in shock.

And unlike Erza Lucy didn't need resolve to Violence to stop those to. Natsu and Gray walked away defeated.

"Lucy, you've have been in a bad mood" Said Happy walking across the counter towards her.

"Oh, I'm totally normal" said Lucy putting some food in her mouth.

"Are you still in a bad mood about me tricking you earlier?"

'No, I'm not that petty" Lucy looked back at her food. "Sorry I just have a lot to think about"

"You can always talk to me!" Smiled Happy

"No, but thanks anyway"

Meanwhile…

Loki was watching Lucy from a distance. He could see that he really had hurt her, and the guilt in his chest waved heavier. If that was even possible. But it turned out it was.

"Lucy…" He sighed. Just then another pain just through his chest and he grabbed it, then he noticed his hand, it was starting to look Transparent. "It's almost time"

Meanwhile back at the counter…

"Hey, is Loki here?" Loki looked up. Four girls were at the counter, and they all looked really pissed. "Where's Loki?" She said. She was wearing a light purple dress and had long Light brown hair.

"Loki's so cruel!" the second one said with short black hair.

"Who are you people" said the third wearing along red dress and hair pinned up.

"That's what I should be asking" said Mira. Lucy looked across and saw the four girls at the other end of the counter.

"Where is Loki?" Screamed the one with short hair to no one.

"What's with them?" asked Lucy to no one.

"They're women from town" said Happy, he wasn't even phased. "It seems they all think they're Loki's girlfriends"

"He tried to breakup with me suddenly last night" said the one in the purple dress

"I hate to say it, but me to!" said the one with short hair.

"And me!" said the one in the red dress.

"Plus me!" chimed in the fourth.

"Why'd he say such a thing?" said one.

"I-I don't know" said Mira she look a little flustered.

"Did he finally find 'the one'!" panicked the one in the red dress.

"No" said Mira.

"Who is it? Is it someone in the guild?" asked the one in the purple dress.

"Lucy! Save me!" Yelled Mira with her arms in the air.

Lucy panicked as the four girls closed in on her, glaring at her with such venom. Lucy sweat dropped

"Who is this Women?!" Said the one with the purple dress.

"She's a little cute…" said the one with the short black hair.

"And she's got big boobs" said the one in the red dress.

"So Loki's true love is…" said the fourth one. But I was out of my seat before she could finish her sentence and was running for the exit.

"Don't put me in such a sticky situation Mira!" I yelled over my shoulder.

XXX

Lucy's P.O.V

XXX

Once I had escaped Loki's ex-girlfriends gang and knew the cost was clear I went for a shower in the public showers of Magnolia. I could hear someone else from the guild arriving to use the public showers.

"Public baths…are manly" declared Elfman talking a stall a few spaces down as I was walking out.

"Taking Public bath once in a while sure is nice!" I said to no one. "Nothing beats soaking in a huge bath!" (The Public baths in Magnolia were special since they had magic in them that relieved tense muscles and relieved fatigue. I heard some footsteps behind me and saw Loki.

"Loki!" I said surprised. I had gotton over last night finally after my run from his ex-girlfriends. Nothing clears the mind more than a good run.

"Here" said Loki handing me a purple bottle of flavoured milk "It's perfect after getting out of a bath" He smiled. Was this his way of apologising?

"It's purple milk!" I smiled.

"I want to drink one together with you" He smiled and winked. Was this another pick up?

"You know I had a pretty rough afternoon thanks to you"

"Now, now…Cheers! To your beautiful eyes" he clinked his glass with mine. Drinking mine.

"Delicious!"

"Isn't it?" Sparkles appeared around him. I looked away.

"The star's sure a pretty" I said.

"Yeah" Loki smiled. Just then a shooting star went across the sky  
"A shooting star!" I smiled and made a wish. I remembered when me and mama used to look for shooting stars at night, and we would make wishes. I was very fond of this Memory. "I wonder what happens to all the shooting stars once they fall?" At this Loki looked sad.

"Hey, Lucy…Do you understand the sorrow of a star that cannot return to heavens?"

I looked at him.

Then it clicked.

"That's another line to pick up girls, isn't it?" This annoyed me, it ruined the mood. "You think you can trick me again?"

Small laugh "You got me"

"Sheesh…everything that comes out of your mouth is to get girls…"

"I'm glad I was able to talk to you casually like this." Loki began to turn away. I looked at him. "Bye" And he walked away. I just stared after him.

XXX

I was back at my apartment.

"Open the gate of the Southern Cross, I open thee! Crux!" appeared before me was the Crux, he was floating in the air, legs crossed sleeping.

"So, the Crux is an old man?" asked Happy

"Yes, his nickname is Curmudgeon!" I beamed. I looked to the Crux "I know this is kind of sudden, but I have a request. Can you look at the Celestial Wizard that Loki was with in the past, Curmudgeon?" He made a small noise and began searching. His eyes closed and he looked like he was in a trance. Me and Happy sat on my bed watching him. A small bubble came out of his nose. It would have looked like he was sleeping if I hadn't known better.

"He's asleep Lucy!" yelled Happy.

"Don't worry he's looking things up"

"You're lying! His totally asleep!" Bubbles appearing around his head.

"Curmudgeon is a specialist in Celestial studies. He knows everything about the gates that connect the spirit world with the human one. He knows all about the celestial wizards and what spirit they called call out in the past" Then Suddenly he 'woke up' eyes bugging out of his cross face, moustache sticking out even more, he screamed. Happy hugged my arm in fear. I wasn't even phased.

"Did you find something?" He nodded.

"I cannot be to detailed as personal information is even protected in the spirit world, however, the celestial wizard connected to Loki is Karen Lilica" I gasped.

"Karen Lilica?!"

"You know her Lucy?" Asked Happy

"She's a super-famous celestial wizard. Extremely beautiful. And used to do photo shoots for Sorcerer. But some years ago she died on a job"

"So she was a guild wizard" asked Happy

"Yeah, Blue Pegasus. If I recall"

"So what was the relationship between Loki and Karen?" I asked Crux.

"I am sorry, but this is all I can say" He said then fell asleep.

"Hay!" I yelled at him.

"Yay, he's searching again" Happy smiled.

"NO, he's asleep"

"WHAT"

"Karen and Loki…" I said to myself. I remembered what Loki said earlier.

"_I don't have long to live" _and "_Do you understand the sorrow of a star that cannot return to heavens" _

"He can't mean Loki…?" Happy just looked at me.

'"What's the matter Lucy?" Asked Happy

Just the Gray burst into the room, shirtless. He looked Panicked

"Lucy! We have a problem! Loki's gone and left fairy tail!"

XXX

**Ready for the next chapter? I am! Review me if you think I need to fix something. Hope You all enjoyed!**


	4. I know your secret

Disclaimer: Disclaimers I hate as much as I hate the fact that I don't own fairy tail

XXX

Lucy's P.O.V

XXX

"W-What!?"

"I don't know! Everyone is searching for him! He's been acting totally weird lately!" Said Gray, he looked Panicked. I didn't blame him…

Then it clicked.

"It couldn't be…I know where he is Gray!" I yelled I jumped off the bed and ran towards the door.

"What! Where are you going to look for him?" Gray asked.

"No times for questions get everyone!"

"Right" We ran out the door as fast as our feet would take us.

XXX

Coming close to the destination.

Xxx

We were running down the steep hill as fast as we could, the whole guild following close behind. I could hear the rushing of water getting louder as we draw near. Up ahead I could see a waterfall in the shape of a circle, one half waterfall the other rock, and in the middle of the rock part is a part the steams out to the middle of the water fall, and at the tip of it is Karen Lilica's grave.

Loki would be there, he had to be there. It was her only hope of finding his, and maybe a way to prove that I wasn't weak after all.

"Loki!"

"Loki!"

"Loki!"

The whole guild was yelling for Loki.

And as we got closer almost reaching the rock clearing we saw him. Relief filled my chest. And the guild ran faster.

XXX

Loki's P.O.V

XXX

Saying I was surprised would have been an understatement when I saw a whole tearful guild running towards me. And the leader of them. Was Lucy…had she figured it out?

As much as I loved the guild I couldn't let them be here for this…I had to make them go away or a least stop them from coming any closer.

"Regulus grant me your strength! Light wall!" This sent up a huge golden barrier between me and the guild. And they…collided with it thinking they could run through it. Everyone but Lucy. She had stopped just in time.

The guild began banging on it trying to get through. I smiled. I was glad that was going to be missed. And that they had gone through the effort to find me.

I walked up to the barrier, they began to quieten down. I could see that some were in tears.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this…but it's time for me to leave this world" turning my back on them was the hardest thing I had to do, I bit down on my lip hoping to keep myself from making a noise that could betray me.

XXX

Lucy's P.O.V

XXX

I knew what this Barrier was, it was a spirit barrier, and the only thing that could get through it was either a hell of a lot of magic, or someone that walks between the world of Spirit and human magic. A Celestial wizard. Me. I ran towards the barrier. I passed throw it. I looked behind me and saw a very confused guild.

The Guild went on a rampage at the barrier trying to break it. But nothing worked. I was surprised Loki was even able to cast it. He must be very weak; it would have drained almost the last of his magic from him.

"Lucy…"

"Loki" I said giving a gentle smile. "We have all been searching for you. That's Karen's grave isn't it?" Loki gasped, I peeked behind him and saw the great statue that had been places there, and it was tall and beautifully carved. It was also in a beautiful location with the sound of water rushing close by it was almost magical. "The Celestial wizard Karen…your owner. Spirit Loki"

I heard everyone gasp behind me, no doubt listening to every word I was saying"

"No…your real name is…Leo, the lion!" He looked at me in awe then smiled.

"You did well to realize I was actually a spirit"

"Well I am a Celestial wizard with many contracts with many spirits. I finally figured out the truth behind you. But I should have noticed sooner, shouldn't i? After an incident where the owner dies, their contracts with the spirit nullified. Then the spirit is forced into the spirit world until a new owner comes appears. Karen died, so the contract should be over; and yet you're still in the human world. For some reason you can't return to the spirit world can you? Just as humans can't live in the spirit world, spirits can't live forever in the human world. Your spirit life will slowly drain away from you, and finally meet your end" Loki smiled again.

"I've been in the spirit world for 3 years" he said. I turned to see some of the guild staring at us in shock, looking from one to the other. Some had small ghost hanging out of their mouths.

"T-Three? I can't even fathom one year!"

"I'm at my limit, and I have used all my magic power…"

"I might be able to save you! Tell me why you can't return! I'll open the gate for you!"

"I don't need to be saved" Loki turned away

"What are you talking about? At this rate you're really going to die!"

"The reason I can't go back is simple. I broke a fundamental rule between spirit and owner. And because of it, I have been banished from the spirit world for all eternity"

"Banished…for eternity?"

"It is my crime, I shall accept even death. As a spirit, i am a traitor. My owner was Karen, and I killed her"


	5. Author's note

**Authors note**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted the newest chapter but I have school and been giving test left right and centre and the amount of study I have to do will leave me the east wing in a mental facility somewhere…..it will kill me. But I will have this story finished soon so stop worrying all shall be good. **

**And if you have anything you may want me to add please PM me or something and I'll try and put it in the story!**

**Stay calm and read fanfic **

**Hehe **

**Love you all and your amazing support XD **


End file.
